1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exhaust control devices for high voltage circuit interrupting devices and more particularly, the present invention relates to exhaust control devices for high voltage electrical fuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention constitutes an improvement over the construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,912 - Harner et al., entitled Exhaust Control Device For Circuit Interrupting Devices, issued Mar. 6, 1973 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
It is well known in the art that it is desirable to prevent discharge into the atmosphere of the hot arc products and gases incident to the operation of a circuit interrupting device. It is also desirable to reduce the noise level incident to the operation of an expulsion fuse and to absorb substantially all of the energy of the arc products created during operation of such an expulsion fuse to prevent the hot arc products and metallic vapors from entering the atmosphere. Preferably, the exhaust control device must reduce sound level during operation and reduce the discharge of gases without significantly interfering with the intended function of the fuse. Moreover, it is a desirable advance in the art to provide such an exhaust control device that will perform such functions repeatedly without loss of effectiveness of the exhaust control device.
Thus, it would be a desirable advance in the art to provide an exhaust control device having less volume and constructed of smaller quantities of expensive materials without effecting the efficiency of the exhaust control device particularly when used repeatedly.